El amor de Moony
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: Remus Lupin acaba de cumplir los 17 años la noche de luna llena, que hará cuando sepa que un licántropo le está esperando entre las sombras. Remus&Greyback


Cuando Remus Lupin cumplió los diecisiete años, mismamente la noche de luna llena, sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Y algo se lo decía por instinto, ya no solo en su mente sino en su aspecto físico.

Se dio cuenta la mañana siguiente al despertarse en la enfermería del colegio, incluso sus amigos le preguntaron si había ocurrido algo extraño en él.

\- No.- negaba Remus.- No he hecho nada, muchachos.

\- Es extraño.- murmuró Sirius tocándose la barbilla.- Pareces más resplandeciente y diría que...bonito.

\- ¡Sirius!- dijo Remus abochornado.- No digas eso.

\- Es verdad, monny.- asintio James.

Peter solo asintio mientras continuaba vendando la mano de Remus.

\- Bueno da igual.- soltó con indiferencia.

Aquello dejó a Remus muy pensativo, no notaba nada extraño en él y más tarde, una vez recuperado, paseo por el lago y miró su reflejo. A decir verdad su rostro se veía más pálido que de costumbre, sus cabellos castaños estaban más rizados y su boca parecía tener un color cereza que le sorprendieron enormemente. Y sobre todo sus ojos, quienes resplandecían y tenían un color dorado más puro.

\- ¿Que demonios?- resopló.- Yo no soy así.

Y una voz ronca y atrayente saliendo de su espalda le hicieron estremecerse de sorpresa.

\- Yo tendría mis dudas.- Remus trago en seco.- Eres más hermoso de lo que creí ver anoche.

\- Yo...- se dio la vuelta y se encontró a un hombre alto, imponente, de espalda ancha y ojos tan dorados como los suyos. Unos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y a Remus se le subieron los colores en las mejillas al verle sonreír.

\- Me gusta la elección de luna.- dio unos pasos fuertes hasta llegar a Remus, y cogio un mechon de su cabello y lo olisqueó con deleite.- Hueles tan bien.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Me llamo Fenrir Greyback.- y sonrió de lado.- Pero tú puedes llamarme cariño.

\- ¿Co-Como?- balbuceo.

\- No lo sabes, ¿verdad?- atrajo su barbilla con los dedos.- Ya tienes diecisiete y eso en un licántropo omega como tú.- Remus se puso aún más pálido.- Es la fase final. Ya eres completamente hijo de la luna, por lo que ya es hora de que tu destino se una al de otro.

\- No se de que me estas hablando.- murmuró y Remus comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

De pronto su cintura fue apresada con mucha fuerza, y rodeado de unos brazos cálidos y de un olor a lluvia fresca, Remus sintió unos labios posarse en el hueco de cuello.

\- Eres mío, Remus.- le dijo al oído.- Anoche la luna me lo confirmó atrayendome hacia ti. Tú no me viste, pero esperaba por ti en la oscuridad. Y necesitaba tenerte consciente para que me aceptaras.

\- Yo no necesito a na...

\- Necesitas a un alfa.- gruñó.- A mi. Y no permitiré que venga otro a poseerte.

\- Déjame en paz..- y los labios se volvieron insistentes en su cuello. Remus sentía sus fuerzas desfallecer de placer.- Uhmm.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Fenrir se veía complacido por la respuesta de su nuevo amante.

Con las manos subió la camisa blanca de Remus y los dedos fríos rozaron sus pezones rosados que se estaban poniendo cada vez más duros. El cuerpo de Lunático se calentaba conforme Fenrir acariciaba cada parte expuesta de su piel. Y Remus abrió los ojos al sentir una cosa dura frotarse contra sus glúteos y como no, aquello le encendió mucho más.

\- Me encantas, pequeño.- susurró.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Re-Remus.- gimió.

\- Bonito nombre.

\- Gra-Gracias.

\- Dame las gracias después.- gruño de nuevo completamente excitado.- Vamos.- y lo alejó de cualquier vista hasta adentrarse en los inicios del bosque.

Remus se dio cuenta entonces de su posición.

Greyback estaba sobre él lamiendo con delicadeza su pecho y sus manos las tenía sobre su cabeza con un fuerte agarre.

\- No-o.- y su boca fue apresada por la otra.

El sabor era tan exquisito que no pudo más que continuar ese beso, y Greyback no le estaba dejando tregua alguna.

\- Hoy te haré mío y punto.- dictaminó.

En sus ojos había tanta lujuria y pasión que Remus no pudo rebatir nada. Y esa noche Remus fue suyo de todas las maneras posibles, y Fenrir le marcó como su pareja al fin.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Monny?- le preguntó Peter con un panecillo a medio comer.- Estas ansioso.

\- Es porque vendrá el amor de Monny esta noche.- le explicó James con picardía.

Remus y Fenrir llevaban juntos ya más de un año, pero Greyback solía ir cada tres semanas para pasar juntos una noche. Remus sentía que aquel hombre le había arrebatado todo, incluso su corazón. Pero las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas últimamente y con la ascensión del señor tenebroso en el mundo mágico apenas podían verse.

El merodeador le extrañaba continuamente.

\- Tú cállate.- le dijo Sirius a James con una sonrisa.- Que paras detrás de ese profesor de defensa el mismo tiempo que Monny con su novio.

\- A callar, Canuto.- bufó.- Mi profesor me aceptara tarde o temprano. Tengo un plan.

Remus miró ansioso la hora.- Me tengo que ir. Adiós.- y salió corriendo por la puerta de su sala común.

* * *

\- ¡No, Greyback!- rugió Remus esa misma noche mientras se abotonaba la camisa.- No pienso unirme a ese monstruo que está asesinando a tantas personas.

\- No es lo que tu crees, Remus.- dijo entre dientes.- Ese viejo de Dumbledore te tiene totalmente engañado.

\- No hables así de Dumbledore.- masculló.- Él me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Me alojo en este maravilloso colegio y me dejó quedarme en el sauce boxeador las noches de luna llena.

\- Seguramente lo hizo para que nadie sospechara de su buena fe cuando las cosas se complicaran.

\- No pienso unirme a ese loco.- se acercó a la cama donde estaba Greyback.- Y es mi última palabra.

La situación terminó por complicarse, la relación entre Greyback y Remus se fue complicando aún más y sobretodo cuando le informo que había ingresado en la Orden del fénix. Greyback se enfado tanto con él que no lo vio durante dos meses, y para ese tiempo Remus se volcó en su nuevo oficio en la Orden. Sus amigos, en tanto, veían la tristeza que Remus sentía alejado de su novio, pero no podían hacer mucho por ayudarle. James por fin había conseguido que su afamado profesor se sintiera atraído por él, y una noche Remus los descubrió en una posición nada cómoda en un aula de desuso. En tanto, el merodeador más querido en Hogwarts había sido amarrado con dos correas en el cuello por un Slytherin de frío carácter llamado Severus Snape. Y Peter, quien en los últimos años tuvo la necesidad de querer gustar a los hombres, se puso las pilas del ejercicio y bajo esos kilos que le sobraban. Se veía mucho más guapo y atractivo que nunca. Por lo que los alumnos de Hogwarts al ver que su más querido hombre pertenecía ya a otro, Peter se volvió en su nueva adquisición.

Remus se encontraba feliz por sus amigos, pero su relación iba a pique y sin descenso.

Y todo dio un vuelco de 180 grados.

James se quedó embarazado de Harry, y de un día para otro Thomas Riddle desapareció. Su amigo, escondido tras el fidelio pues Voldemort se la tenía jurada, pasó su embarazo a solas y con ciertas visitas de sus amigos. Cornamenta no tuvo más remedio que pasar sus penas a solas. Y la noche de Halloween el Potter se encontró cara a cara con Voldemort, y de ahí solo Harry sobrevivió.

Con la muerte de su amigo, Sirius fue acusado de asesinato por haber sido el único que sabia la localización del Potter.

Más este lo negaba y Remus le creía, pero entre Severus y él no pudieron hacer nada para liberarle.

En cuanto a Peter, todo rastro de él desapareció de la faz de la tierra y Remus, solo y triste por aquel desenlace, se vio totalmente perdido. Quiso adquirir la custodia de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dumbledore le convenció de que Harry estaría mejor entre muggles y lo envió con la familia de Lilian Evans, una aurora que había perdido la vida y que había estado enamorada de James desde que lo conoció.

* * *

-¡Ese hombre mató a mi amigo y pretendes que me una a él!- bramó Remus enfadado.- ¡Estás loco, Fenrir!

\- La unión entre licántropos con el señor tenebroso será beneficioso para la manada.- le explicó con calma.- Estaremos seguros, Remus. No quiero que te pase nada.

\- Eso es cobarde, Greyback.

Fenrir compuso una expresión gélida.

\- Hare lo que sea con tal de protegerte a ti y a mi manada.

\- A mi ya no tienes que protegerme.- soltó Remus sin pensar. Un frío se instauró en su pecho y el dolor se quedó palpitando en su corazón.- No quiero saber nada de alguién que se esconde detrás de un monstruo.

\- ¿¡Como te atreves!?- rugió y Remus sintió miedo por un segundo más no se movió de ahí.- Haz lo que quieras, Lupin. Pero no quiero verte volver con la cola entre las piernas.- y se transformó en lobo antes de mirarle una última vez e irse.

\- Fenrir.- murmuró, pero este ya no le oía.

* * *

Y así pasaron los años. Harry se convirtió en todo lo que esperaban de él: El niño que vivió. Remus estuvo a su lado todos aquellos años, y por fin la verdad se descubrió y cuando eso ocurrió todo su mundo cayó a sus pies.

Voldemort resultó ser el verdadero padre de Harry y el secreto que James mejor se guardaba. James estaba vivo, no había muerto sino que la fuerza de tanto poder le dejó en una coma mágico del que solo podian despertarle aquellos que le provocaron tal estado: Harry y Thomas Riddle.

Un noche Peter apareció en el umbral de Remus con los recuerdos distorsionados y luciendo un aspecto descuidado. Alguién le había condenado a vivir en soledad vagando por las calles sin ser consciente de quién era él.

Y Sirius se escapó de Azkaban en el tercer año de su ahijado y con ayuda de Severus, Harry y él probaron su inocencia que solo había sido un ardid de su verdadero enemigo:

Dumbledore.

La traición de ese hombre resultó ser un golpe en el estómago de Remus.

Él, quien lo había defendido con uñas y dientes, ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Lo había defendido incluso llevándole totalmente la contraria a su amante y amor.

Había sido un estúpido.

Tenía que encontrarle.

* * *

\- Monny.- le dijo Harry una mañana desayunando en el comedor de su casa.- Llevas años sin saber de él, ¿no crees que ya es hora?

\- Lo se, cachorro.- asintió apesadumbrado.- Lo he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra. Y no le he encontrado.

\- Deberías buscar con más ahínco, amigo.- Peter le sirvió un poco más de chocolate.- Te ayudare a buscarlo por los bosques del este.- se puso pensativo.- Los licántropos suelen ir en invierno.

\- Será peligroso, Peter.- le advirtió Remus.- Iré yo solo o me vere con la varita de Crouch.- Peter se sonrojo.- En lugares que preferiría no nombrar.

\- ¿Que dices?- farfulló.- Él y yo no...

\- No mientas.- James le codeo las costillas.- He visto como te coquetea descaradamente, Peter.

\- Dame más de esos panecillos.- gruñó Sirius con hambre.- Este embarazo me está costando mi peso ideal.

\- Echale la culpa a Snape.

Harry rió a carcajadas.

\- Sobretodo a él, ¿no?

\- Nos vamos, Monny.- le aviso James después de tomarse el último té.

Todos le abrazaron y desaparecieron por la chimenea.

\- ¿Donde estaras, Fenrir?- y el sonido de la chimenea le alertó de que alguien iba a pasar.- Debe ser ese Canuto por los panecillos.- negó con la cabeza.- Se convertirá en una bola. O Harry por más pastel de melaza.- rió.- ¿Cachorro eres t...?- y la garganta se le quedó seca al ver la imponente figura de Fenrir Greyback vestido totalmente de negro y con una chaqueta de cuero en la mano, y el cabello más corto.- Fenrir.

\- Aun no me has olvidado.- gruñó con amargura.

\- Yo no...

\- ¿¡Y quién es ese cachorro!?- rugió con los ojos negros.- ¡Habla! ¿¡Te has conseguido un amante, Remus!? ¿¡Y hueles a varios hombres!?- De tres zancadas se acercó a Remus, a quien el color le había vuelto al rostro.- ¿¡Dime quiénes son!?

\- Oh, Fenrir.- Y se abalanzó sobre él apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del más grande.- Te he extrañado mucho.

Fenrir no tuvo más remedio que abrazarle porque la necesidad de sentir contacto con su pareja le estaba matando.

\- Te he extrañado mucho, amor.- beso su cabeza.- Estos años han sido...

\- Un infierno.- término por él.

\- Exacto.

\- Te estuve buscando.- le explicó.

\- Ya lo se, por eso vine.- Fenrir sonrió de lado dejando a Remus totalmente embobado.- Además que una vez terminada la guerra pensé que ya era la hora de dejar todo atrás y volver a tu lado. Perdoname por todo, cariño.

\- No, perdóname tú.- y lo beso apasionadamente.

Y todo que olvidado con aquel contacto.

\- ¿Y quién es ese cachorro?- murmuró entre dientes.- Dimelo, Remus.

\- Es Harry.- le contestó divertido.- El hijo de Riddle y mi amigo James.

Fenrir asintió despacio y luego su expresión volvió a cambiar.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más enrabia a los licántropos?

\- No.- negó.

\- Que su omega huela a la esencia de otros hombres y quede impregnada en su piel.- Fenrir se quitó la chaqueta con rabia.- No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

\- No puedes pedirme que deje de abrazar a mis amigos.

\- Esta bien, pero te hare el amor de tal manera.- dijo con un tono que excito a Remus de inmediato.- Que solo mi olor se quedará para siempre en ti y jamás se borrará de él. Y no voy a parar nunca, Remus. Eres mío.- le atrajo por la cintura.- Se acabó eso de estar separados.

Y su esencia quedo impregnada para siempre en Remus.


End file.
